The final rose and the last word
by aquaorion
Summary: This is my second fic. IT takes place after book three, after the rose exchange. Tanpopo is crushed by koki and erika. Koki runs to find tanpopo, read more
1. the news and the heartbreak

Disclaimer:i dont own any of the people in this story.

This takes place after book three.

The final rose and the last word  
  
Tanpopo just stood there in shock of seeing Erika kissing Koki.Tanpopo knew the whole school saw it bacause of the tv's in the school.She looked at the floor only to see the smashed glass jar and rose petals scatterd all over the floor. Yoji looked over at Tanpopo and he knew that she was heart broken.Tanpopo went running out of the room. She had to go back to her apartmant. Koki was shocked cause he knew that Erika did this just so that it would make Tanpopo devistated.He broke away from the kiss. He looked at Erika and he knew that she really did love him but he just didnt feel the same.He looked up at the second level of the school to see his brother looking at him with a death look and koki knew what that was about.Koki had seen Tanpopo with Yoji adn she wasnt there anymore. He turned around to leave but Erika caught his arm.  
"Koki where are going?" Erika said with her soft tone.  
"I got to just get out of here Erika." Koki said with a Semi-harsh tone.  
"Is this about Tanpopo?Koki answer me."  
"..... i go to go." Koki pulled his arm away from Erika and ran out for the building.  
Erika was left in the building with everyone whispering to everybody else.  
Koki ran out side only to be tackled by Yoji.  
"Get off of me you basterd" Koki tryed to say .  
"Why so you can go find Tanpopo, dont even try to." Yoji said getting off his younger brother.  
"Why cant i go and find her you where the one here with her." koki said his face was red with anger and hatred for his brother.  
"I was not with her. I knew that she liked you and there werent any red roeses left so i went to give her mine but it all fell apart so i tooke her to find a jar so we could put the petals in so that she could give it to you. I wouldnt even go and find her cause she is too heart broken." Yoji said with a stern voice.  
" i dont care I've got to go find her." Koki said looking straight into his brothers eyes.  
"Ok fine but dont come back to me all gloomy." Yoji said as he watched his brother run as fast as he could.

Review please

koki- i dont like how im portrayed so far

me- oh well yo u deserve it sticks tounge out


	2. the confession over tears

Tanpopo ran into her apartment neglecting to poplar. She dove on her bed and started to cry harder then she ever had before.  
"I cant believe that I thought he loved me, but I still love him. It hurt so much make it stop." Tanpopo cryed to herself. Poplar curled up next to her and cryed for Tanpopo.  
Koki raced down the street. He had only been to Tanpopo's apartment once. He had taken care of her because she was sick. She lived by herself with the exeption of the fox. It wasnt a nice apartment but at least he knew she wasnt living in the city slums. He had found out that her parents had died in a car crash. He knew partially what that felt like because his parents were alive but paid minimul attention to him. As he got to the apartment building he stoped and thought about going in. He remebered the first time they met. He had almost benn killed when she plowed into him with her bike. He smiled at Tanpopo's carelessness. He walked up to the door to her apartment.He hesitated to knock. He put his ear to the door and he heard Tanpopo crying.  
"Its muffled , Damn what did I do." Koki said in a whisper.  
Koki knocked on the door softly "Tanpopo ...".;  
There wasnt any knid of answer. He just heard her crying harder. Koki was a strong person but he started to cry because he hurt the one true love and friend.  
"Tanpopo please...can i come in" His voice was shaky and sad. He didnt hear anything. He just decided to sit outside her apartment.  
Tanpopo cryed at the sound of koki's voice she just couldnt be around him right now. "He sounded like he was crying." Tanpopo thought as a large river of tears ran down her hot cheaks. Poplar ran out the little doggie door that she had put in for him.  
"hi.." Koki said as he was still crying. He had a small smile on his face.  
"yip,yip" the little fox yelled softly.  
"Poplar, where are you?" Tanpopo's voice was hard to understand from all of the crying that she did and that she was still doing.  
"shush, be quite." koki said knowing fully that Tanpopo was gonna come out and be devastated that koki was there.  
"yip yip yip." the fox new that he had to get his master and this gut back together.  
Tanpopo oppend the door to see poplar lying on Koki's lap, who was crying. His head was down in his lap but she could hear him sniffling.  
"Come here poplar and koki.. you broke my heart"Tanpopo siad coldy and was still crying and she just kept crying.  
" ................I am soo sorry you dont know how much it hurts me to see you crying and to know that i am causing you this pain."Koki said honostly.  
" lets go in my apartment." Tanpopo said as she walked into her apartment and koki followed.  
"I should have know better. I know now that you dont love me and that I am not equal to you." More tears streamed down her face.  
"NO, NO I LOVE YOU NOT ERIKA." Koki slid down the wall and started to cry like he never had. He barried his face in his hands.  
Tanpopo just walked over to him and sat next to him.  
"Everyone makes fun of me because they think that I dont have a chance to be with you. Then i saw you kissing Erika and i am crushed." Tanpopo said not holding anything back.  
"Its what they think. They think just because I am rich I can do anythin that i want and that i can olny love people that are in my league. I cant be like y brother and do what I want. But i am telling you the truth. I really do love you." For the first time Tanpopo saw Koki's face. His eyes were red from crying and tears were streaming down his face.  
" I have never cryed in my life" Koki said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
" Im glad you where the person to see me cry , Tanpopo, please look at me." Koki's spoke softly so he would make her cry again.  
Tanpopo looked at koki for the first time since she left the school. "look at you , your eyes are really red, you still hve tear coming down your face." Koki said as he wiped away the tears on Tanpopo's face.  
There was a long silence. Tanpopo just stared at the ground while Koki stared at Tanpopo. 


	3. The rift and the night

hey sorry it took song long to update, truly am sorry, just school and everything with my parents I hadn't had time to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter

Tanpopo stood up and walked to the door. Koki's eyes followed her and stopped at the door. Tanpopo's eyes were fixed on the floor. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it.  
"Please leave." she said hollowly. "But, I.." Koki wanted to stay and beg her to listen to him. It just wasn't working.  
"Don't make this any harder that it is, please." Tanpopo wouldn't look him in the eyes.  
"Tanpopo what do you want me to do? Huh? What tell me." Koki said raising his voice. Tanpopo winced a bit.  
"I don't know, Im confused." "Do you want me to pretend that I never met you, that I never loved you? You want me to live my life with Erika?" "Koki please…" "What the hell do you want me to do? You cant just tell me to go away." "FINE, YES LIVE YOUR LIFE WITH ERIKA. JUST FORGET ABOUT ME." though that's what she said she didn't mean it.  
"OK. Goodbye Tanpopo.. forever."

As Koki walked out the door he whispered "Don't ever look , come near me, call me ever again." he said as if she was a disease. Once he had left Tanpopo walked out the door, and to into the city. She noticed that it was pitch black outside and all the bad kinds of people would be out. Tanpopo was at a street corner, when a random guy came up to her.  
"Here." he handed her some money.  
"No im just here on accident." Tanpopo said coldly.  
"Im sure you are.." the man grabbed her arm, and started to walk with her. " you will do as I say" "No get off me." Tanpopo screamed.  
The man smacked her face, hard enough to knock her out. She was now limp so he could carry her.

When Tanpopo woke up she was in a dark room, with a sheet around her. She looked around, trying to remember what happened. She remembered being hit, and everything after that was a blur. She heard a man in the next room talking.

"Yea, she was amazing, even when she was knocked out. You want to give her a try?" one man asked his friend.

" I don't think it's a good idea, Alec." " Damien of course it is." the guy named Alec shoved his friend in the room with a very frightened Tanpopo.  
"Please don't worry. I wont hurt you, my name is Damien." he said walking over to Tanpopo.  
"Wh.. what happened to me." her voice was weary. She clutched the sheet tighter.  
"sadly my friend took advantage of you.." Damien said softly, walking to Tanpopo.  
"……." Tanpopo burst into tears. Damien hugged her, told her to get dressed.  
Tanpopo got dressed. Damien told her to go out the window and threw the alleys in the back. No one used them anymore.  
"Thank you." she whispered, she really meant it.  
"GO now before Alec finds you."

Tanpopo made her way back to her house. The effects of everything were sinking in. She opened the front door , dropped her keys and headed to the bathroom, wearily. She locked the door behind her, knowing that no one would come for her. She hurriedly looked around the bathroom for what she wanted. She grabbed a little cup of the sink, filled it with water, she took the cap off the tan bottle and put it to her mouth.  
"Please forgive me." She swallowed the contents of the bottle and threw it on the ground. She chugged the water. She walked out of the bathroom and to the phone. She dialed a number.  
"Please…help me…" she faded out with every breath. She dropped the phone and fell to the floor. 


	4. The guilt

The flashing light of the phone was the only thing illuminating the place. There was a little fox yelping in the distance. Tanpopo was still on the floor, lifeless as ever. The clock on the wall chimed eight times, telling anyone that it was eight in the morning. The lock on the door clicked open. His eyes swept over the tiny place to find her.

Seeing the phone hanging above the surface of the floor. He stalked around to the phone. Kneeling down to the body, now pale as a ghost. She looked horrible. Her eyes were glossed over, almost glass like. Blood and vomit spilled from her mouth. Her clothes were ripped, stained in many places. He could hear water running, he went into the bathroom. Found the sink still on. Over flowing like a fountain. Empty pill bottles on the floor, picking one up he read the label. This was one he knew. An Anti-Depressant. He checked for a pulse, cursing to himself to no one in general, he picked up the girl and dialed 9-1-1.

Now he was sitting in an uncomfortable chair. Other people sitting there with there rapid coughing and little kids whining because they don't want to be there. Somewhere music was playing, not anything fancy, just classical music. He like many people were waiting for the what the doctor was gonna say. Hiding his face in his hands to try to take the guilt and blame away from himself. No he wasn't trying to give it to someone else, just trying to mask it from himself. He had followed her home after she had left the apartment window. That's when she called him, of all people, she had called him, after she over dosed. The words still echoed in his mind, like a leach sucking blood from its frightened victim.

'_Please...help me..'_

This had been his fault. Snapped back to reality by a door closing. He looked up and saw the doctor. Your typical doctor, glasses, white sterol jacket, and very patient of reactions. Though when he heard it, he was numb.

" Sir, you may see her now. Shes sleeping though when she awakes, she may not remember you. For that I am sorry. I do how ever ask you to not tell her what happened, the shock may push her back to child like behavior. She was lucky...well she is in critical condition, so it is very unlikely that she will be awake for a month.'' The doctor led him to the room.

"Uh one question, what is your name?"

" Damien..."


	5. cant you numb the tourture?

Hi.. sorry it takes so long to update though i found i like to write and write more durring the fall . THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND EXTRA THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! It makes me want to keep writting, thanks so much.. I hope everything is well for you.. if not well i hope it gets better.. 3 ok so heres chapter five enjoy..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat in that dark sterile smelling hospital room for the longest time. For a while tears had started to work their way down your face. You knew she didn't harm anyone, you could see the pain and fear in her eyes before you let her go. You couldn't allow your mind to ever have its peace after that night. It would haunt you until the day you so eagerly passed on.

She would shift from a time , which on a clock, wasn't very often. She would whimper when the room was pitch black and the beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound thing to keep you from going crazy. You were almost positive your eyes were wide awake during the long periods of time when there was nothing but a soft orange glow from a light in the far corner were some equipment was. Looking out the window to your left nothing but a barren , yet yellow /green grass and a tree in the center stood. A eerie feeling was brought about when no one was walking out there.

A shutter ran up your spine, as she , once again tonight, gave of a strangled cry and thrashed around in the small bed. You couldn't help but think it only hurt her more by being there right next to her though she , consciously , didn't know where she was or who she was with. The doctor, in his splendid white coat and monothematic life, had told you that she probably wouldn't ever come back out of her dark chambers of her mind. When the sun rose early in the morning the middle aged nurse with black hair , today she was wearing green scrubs, never once she had acknowledged you. You couldn't see the dark purple bags under your eyes, but at times when the sun was high up in the sky you would find your eyes grow heavy and your mind would start to drift back to the horror of a few days past.

On the fifth day of what seemed like eternal torment you walked over to the window and found your self starring down at the people walking threw the scene below. Groups of people walked , a single person, but then out of the corner of you eye you saw the epitome of all things horrible. Yes he had come back, he probably wasn't looking for you more or less for her. Your mind was screaming a million different scenarios that could happen. You legs shifted one way was the rest of your body slowly followed. You raced down the hall to the front desk. Out of breath and just barley above a whisper you talked.

"He's back, you have to get him away from here.''

You heard a 'ding' from the left, looked over your shoulder to see the light on the elevator lit up.

"Sir, what are you talking about'' the woman looked unamused , not alarmed by anything

"He's coming you have to do something , please it cant happen again, it cant.." you were sweating and you eyes were about to give way to a thunderstorm.

You herd the ding again only to look over and see him. You looked back at the lady only to find she was now somewhere else..


	6. Schmetterling

( haha So it took quite a while and blame school and writers block and my awesome lazyness i really hope its ok)

_ Beep, Beep , Beep. The last thing I heard. **Flat lined**._

Her face was pale white, her lips were cold and chapped, her eyes dead and hollow. Any other passer by might think thoughts of remorse and pity for the young girl that occupied the room. He didn't, no he didn't. I felt a twisted jolt of adrenaline and his mind raced a thousand colors. After all he was the one who had broke her. She was another notch on his head board. Now she wasn't able to tell her sad story, forever silenced. Proud of that fact he left happier then ever.

**Code Blue on floor 3 Room 410**

The dark eyed kid that stood in her doorway, forever changed in those few seconds. She was dead. He blamed himself. He could have done something more to help her, to convince her. Instead she wound up overdosing from him , dying because of him. Ironically the white lilies in his hand started to wilt at that minute in time.

"Excuse me sir, you cant be here right now"

"Please.. Is she going to be ok?"

Silence was his answer. Pushed into the hallway as doctors and nurses flooded into her room. Koki left the hospital not being able to bare the emotional down pour. Mindlessly he wound up at Tanpopo's. Police caution tape lined the doorway though it was empty. He walked threw the door way as flashbacks came to mind. He heard a glass drop as he turned to his left.

"Who the hell are you"

" Damien"

" Get Out"

" I need to talk to you"

" Why would I want to talk to you"

" Tanpopo"

"You know her"

" Yes, sadly"

Koki shot Damien a heated glare.

" Sadly?! that's what you have to say about her?!"

"Hear me out and you'll understand"

"Why"

" It might help blame someone else for what happened to her"

" Fine"

Damien started to tell Koki about Alec and his past and what happened that night.

"Alec has had a past with rape and abuse"

"… After I found out what Alec had done I walked into the room he always used and I saw Tanpopo there, I told her to leave. Then I went to the hospital, where most of Alec's victims end up. Then he came back and I left."

Too ashamed for words and too angry to begin to form sentences, Koki sat there, shocked.

"She is dead" Koki's voice echoed from the walls.

" What?"


End file.
